


Inure - Drag 2.0

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1441]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The next day after Tony's encounter with Kort and Gibbs at the drag bar, Tony worries about Gibbs' reaction and gets a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1441]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 74
Kudos: 50
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Inure - Drag 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/11/2003 for the word [inure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/11/inure).
> 
> inure[ in-yoo r, ih-noo r ]  
verb (used with object), in·ured, in·ur·ing.  
to accustom to hardship, difficulty, pain, etc.; toughen or harden; habituate (usually followed by to):  
inured to cold.  
verb (used without object), in·ured, in·ur·ing.  
to come into use; take or have effect.  
to become beneficial or advantageous.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note: This had multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Any man of mine {Shania Twain}  
**End Prompt**
> 
> Note: This is a sequel to Censorious - Drag and will make more sense if you read that one first.

Tony couldn’t believe that Gibbs and Kort both knew his secret now. Today was the day he would find out if Gibbs was repulsed by the fact that Tony did drag. The dance last night had been amazing, but he hadn’t really waited around to find out Gibbs' thoughts after his reveal. 

He was a little worried about Gibbs’ reaction and what would happen today. He was more or less inured to the head slaps that Gibbs liked to give out, but he was concerned that today would feature an actual cold shoulder or something worse. The chance of things being normal seemed slim to Tony.

He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that Gibbs was actually interested in him, but he wouldn’t know until he actually showed up at work. Of course, Gibbs generally kept things relatively professional at work, so he might not actually know what Gibbs' thought until after work.

Pasting on his best Tony DiNozzo mask, Tony geared up for work and walked out the door of his apartment. He continued to worry about what would happen at work the entire drive over. He’d acted confident last night, but now that reality had set in so had all the worry.

He breezed through security flashing his charming smile at the guards and the other agents he met on his way to his desk. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted a to go coffee mug on his desk. He glanced around at the other desks, but no his was the only one with an unattended mug. 

It didn’t look like Ziva or McGee were in, yet, so Tony met Gibbs’ eyes and gestured to the coffee. “You?”

Gibbs nodded and returned his attention to his computer. Tony picked up the drink and took a cautious sip. He knew that the drink would tell him whether Gibbs was interested or not. If it was the kind he liked then Gibbs returned his interest. If it was the kind of coffee Gibbs liked then Gibbs was attempting to turn him down politely without screwing up the working relationship. Tony moaned as the tantalizing flavor of hazelnut moved across his tongue.

He glanced up at Gibbs, whose eyes had darkened after that exchange. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Tony understood the hidden message. The team wasn’t to know about their relationship. That was fine with Tony. He still didn’t want to deal with the teasing that McGee and Ziva would inflict on him if they ever found out that he dressed in drag and went out and danced to relieve his stress.

He finished the coffee with hazelnut an hour or so later and as he took off the lid to make sure he’d gotten it all, he grinned. There was a message written at the bottom of the cup, “See you tonight. Same place. Same time.”

Tony wondered how Gibbs had gotten the barista to write that for him. Tony knew what Gibbs’ scribbles looked like and it was never that neat. He knew that the message meant that he was to meet Gibbs at the same drag bar he went to last night at around the same time. 

As with all things it would be dependant on them catching a case, but as they were working cold cases today, Tony hoped that they any breaks they found would be easily wrapped up before the work day ended and they wouldn’t end up on a hot case.

Of course, his smile was a bit too wide and attracted Ziva’s attention. “What is so amusing, Tony?”

“Nothing, Zi-va.” Tony emphasized the second syllable of her name as he tossed his cup into the garbage. 

Ziva looked at McGee. “I do not think it is nothing, McGee.”

She stood up and walked over to Tony’s desk. “What is this, hm?” Ziva retrieved the coffee cup from the trash.

“A coffee cup.”

“See you tonight. Same place. Same time? You have a girlfriend who is a barista now, Tony?” 

“Something like that.” Tony smirked.

“What? Really?” McGee stood up and took the coffee cup from Ziva’s hand. “Who is it?”

“It’s a secret, McGeek.”

“Tell us, Tony.”

Tony shook his head. “You’ll never guess.”

“Of course not. Why would we know your latest floozie?”

The teasing continued for the rest of the day, but Tony didn’t mind. He did wonder how McGee and Ziva would feel if they knew they were calling Gibbs a floozie, but he kept his mouth shut. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were able to leave at a normal time. 

He quickly changed into another drag outfit and headed for the bar he’d been at last night. Fortunately, neither McGee nor Ziva were foolish enough to try to follow him home, so he knew they wouldn’t have figured out what bar he was at. After all, neither of them would believe that he did drag even if someone told them.

He didn’t even bother grabbing a drink tonight. He just headed for the dance floor, ready to dance his ass off. He looked around to see if Gibbs was there, yet. 

He didn’t see Gibbs, but he figured he’d just start dancing and Gibbs would show up. He was shocked when someone bumped into him from behind and he turned around and came face to face with a curly haired redhead. Just then the song Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain came on.

Tony started dancing to it and the redhead danced with him. They twirled each other across the floor, taking turns leading. When the song came to an end, the redhead dipped him and whispered into his ear, “You ready to walk the line, Tony?”

Tony blinked. “Gibbs?”

“That’s right.”

“I’ll walk the line if you do.” Tony winked. 

Gibbs pulled Tony up and they left the bar together.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
